


Erin Online

by Scc_Ccu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Wears a Dress, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex Toys, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), camboy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scc_Ccu/pseuds/Scc_Ccu
Summary: Levi, una persona de aspecto Rudo, que maneja un Harley-Davidson, ama el rock/metal pesado y le desagrada ver el color rosa, en una de sus búsquedas de vídeos porno se topo con Erin un cam/boy, desde ese día su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. [AU/Riren]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que este primer capitulo les guste ~  
> aunque es corto :c

\- ¡Hola, corderitos!

\- ¡He aquí, su bombón favorito!

\- ¡Es Domingo a la media noche, y Erin está en vivo para ustedes!

Mirando la pantalla de su ordenador no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al ver al chico vestido de porrista tras la pantalla. No sabía cómo había llegado a esto, pero la primera vez que vio a ‘‘Erin’’ en su usual traje de porristas, lo enamoro.

— ¡Hoy, Boniboniii* nos acompañara! Mi fiel compañera.

—Pero antes, no se olviden seguirme y darle ‘like’ a mi transmisión, y enviarme muchas pero muchas estrellas que me dan felicidad. Porque sin ellas no estaría transmitiendo todos los domingos, corderitos.

Levi se mordió los labios mientras lo observaba, realmente no lo podía creer. El de aspecto rudo, que manejaba un Harley-Davidson, ama el rock/metal pesado y le desagradaba ver el color rosa, no se perdía las transmisiones en vivo del joven que secretamente le hacía latir su corazón.

— ‘‘Ya me había preparado antes, así que jugare un poco con mis dedos’’.

Erin que estaba recostado en su cama, tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, con las piernas abiertas hacia la cámara. Su juguete lo había dejado a un lado, sus dedos estaban ocupados lubricando su lindo y rosado ano. Los introducía y sacaba con tanta facilidad haciendo sonidos placenteros, por momentos los abría y mostraba su interior, enseñando lo estimulados y abusados que estaban.

La polla de Levi estaba dura y sacudiéndose, tratando de liberarse, así que sufrí una caja de pañuelos que había comprado hace poco. Bajando la cremallera de su pantalón para por fin sacar su grueso y gordo pene, que respiraba de felicidad al ser liberado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho al castaño gemir de placer, corriéndose por el reciente orgasmo. Respirando profundamente, Erin retiro el consolador de su interior, mostrando su abusada entrada.

"Joder, su bombón era el mejor".

—Uhmmm ~ corderitos, eso fue genial ~

Alejando su juguete y acercándose a la pantalla de su computadora, el castaño se dedicó a leer los mensajes que sus seguidores le enviaban.

—GUIDADO / CABALLO, gracias por las estrellas, muchísimos besos para ti.

—COLOSAL69, gracias por las estrellas y no, no me gustan las películas de terror, besos.

—CACUAHUADOLARES, ¿si tengo novio? Nop.

—L, gracias por las estrellas, muchos y muchos besos para ti.

—Ok, Corderitos hasta aquí la transmisión de hoy, no se olviden todos los domingos a la media noche, sin falta. Adiós mis amores. Adiós-

La transmisión del término con un castaño, con su uniforme de porrista desordenado, sonriendo a la cámara, agitando alegremente sus pompones.

'' Era putamente perfecta, una Diosa ''.

Desde que Levi comenzó a ver sus transmisiones, el sexo con sus amigas del bar no lo llenaban de placer, demoraba en llegar al orgasmo por completo y eso lo frustraba. Nunca en su vida se imaginó masturbarse viendo a un chico travestido, busco a otros Cam / boy y estos les generaban repulsión, todos excepto su princesa.

¡Erin, que me ha hecho!


	2. ♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré que este cap. es necesario.

\- Corderitos~

-Gracias por mirar hoy.-

-Haa... Esto es todo por hoy. El ano de Erin se va a derretir...~

-Gracias L... ¡Nos vemos!

¡Libre!

Por más extraño que lo fuera, me sentía libre, podía vestirme con ropa bonita, nadie me juzgaba, tenía a mis espectadores y ellos siempre esperaban ansiosos mis transmisiones, debes en cuando me regalaban más ropa bonita, maquillaje y accesorios. Me sentía querido, bien conmigo mismo.

Antes mi vida era normal, normal para la sociedad. Un joven universitario siguiendo el legado de su padre, simpático, famoso entre las chicas, con unos padres que lo amaban y amigos que lo seguirían a donde vaya. Pero, no me sentía bien conmigo mismo, no quería estudiar medicina, anhela estudiar diseño de modas, poseía un block secreto con todos los diseños que hice en mis tiempos libres, deseaba vestirme con colores pasteles, pulseras bonitas y brillantes, sombrero o una diadema con flores, enamorarme de un hombre y caminar por su barrio sin ser juzgado por mi sexualidad. Sin embargo en el momento que decidí confesarlo a mis dos fieles amigos, ellos me miraron con asco y desprecio.

No lo entendía, pensé que me comprenderían, pero me equivoque, confié mi secreto a aquellos que en verdad apreciaba y confiaba, que eran como mis hermanos.

Cuando entre por la puerta de mi casa, fui directo a mi habitación, sin saludar a mi madre. Pase el resto del día llorando, agradecía que al día siguiente no haya clases, así nadie vería mi demacrada cara, realmente me veía mal.

Al llegar el lunes decidí ir a la universidad, tal vez Armin y Mikasa lo hayan pensado y aceptado mi sexualidad. Ho, pero que equivocado estaba, ni bien cruce la entrada supe que este día quedaría marcado para toda mi vida.

Burlas, insultos, más miradas de asco y desprecio, no aguante y me largue de ese lugar, nunca imagine que esto sucedería, que fuera traicionado por mis dos mejores amigos, sabía que ya no podía poner un solo pie en la universidad, no quería volver a sentirse humillado.

Cuando llegue a casa, solo pude deshacerme en lágrimas. Agradecía que mi madre no estuviera, así podría llorar y gritar, lamentarme de haber dicho aquello que realmente quería. Sin embargo, al anochecer mi corazón y esperanza se rompió en mil pedazos. Mi madre entro a mi habitación, gritando mi nombre y golpeándome, diciendo la repulsión que sentía al tener un hijo marica e hubiera abortado cuando sus padres se lo exigieron a sus quince años, que se largara de su casa, que no lo quería ver, que era una aberración para la familia.

Ah este punto no pude soportar más el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, agarre lo que estaba a mi alcance, lo que consideraba necesario, empuje a mi madre y me largue de su casa, aquella a la cual nunca llamare mi hogar.

Temía a esto, mi subconsciente me lo decía, pero lo ignore. Ahora lo perdí todo, mis amigos, mi familia, una vida normal como todos, hubiera preferido ser una mentira y así podría haber evitado este día.

Sentía odio, odio hacia Armin y Mikasa por ser unos malditos chismosos, hacia mis padres por no aceptarme y por hacer todo lo que me dijeran para que sintieran orgullosos mí, todo mi ser estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento.

“Eren, le gustas a Mikasa, ¿no crees que serían una bonita pareja?”

“Solo la veo como a una hermana, Ar”

-

“Amin, Mikasa, yo… a mí, me gustan los hombre”

“Que estas diciendo Eren, ¿estás de broma? Jajaja”

“No, yo… soy gay”

“¡MIENTES!”

-

“¡MALDITO MARICA, CHUPA BOLAS!”

“¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITA ZORRA!”

“no te me acerques Eren, me das asco”

“Armin…”

“Como pude haberme enamorado de ti, eres repulsivo”

“Mika-”

“¡QUE TE LARGUES!”

-

“¡EREN!”

“¡MALDITO BASTARDO, COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO, TE DIMOS DE TODO!”

“¡ME REPUGNAS, ERES UNA DECEPCIÓN COMO HIJO!”

“¿POR QUE, EREN? TE DIMOS TODO, NUNCA TE FALTO NADA”

“¿POR QUE NOS HICISTE ESTO?”

“Mama, yo… realmente lo siento”

“CÁLLATE”

“SIN TAN SOLO HUBIERA ECHO CASO A MIS PADRES Y TE HUBIERA ABORTADO A MIS QUINCE AÑOS”

“LARGATE, NE TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS EN ESTA CASA, ERES UNA ABERRACIÓN PARA ESTA FAMILIA”

“SOLO NOS TRAERÁS DESGRACIAS”

.-.-.-.-

¡¡¡LIBRE!!!

¡¡LIBRE DE AQUELLOS QUE CONSIDERABA AMIGOS!!

¡LIBRE DE MIS PADRES!

LIBRE DE ESE MALDITO LUGAR

libre

li…libre

….

No sé quién eres, no sé porque te necesito

Pero… por favor…

Te necesito…

Por favor, por favor…

Te necesito, ahora.


	3. ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día normal con Erin♥

— ¡Hola, corderitos! —

— ¡He aquí, su bombón favorito! —

— ¡Es Domingo a la media noche, y Erin está en vivo para ustedes! —

Observando la pantalla de mi ordenador, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, tan solo había pasado unos segundos y ya tenía como doscientos espectadores.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, sentirme necesitado y amado por mis Corderitos. Realmente esperaba ansioso los domingos, para mostrar ese lado de mi personalidad, que guardaba ante la sociedad.

Hoy llevaba un traje nuevo, aunque el uniforme de porrista era mi marca. Quería innovar, tenía algunas ideas para mis transmisiones. Ahora mismo, llevaba puesto un uniforme femenino japonés, una blusa de cuello marinero color rosa con estampado de fresas, era muy corta y trasparente, la minifalda era tableada y también llevaba el mismo estampado.

 **COLOSAL69:** Erin-chan Hi!

 **ERGUIDED/HORSE:** Who Jizzus! ¡La ropa!

**ERIN/LOVE DONO 50 ESTRELLAS.**

Es extraño y gracioso, tener tantos espectadores que gustan de verme vestido de rosa, con prendas femeninas y masturbándome ante la cámara, es para no creérselo, pero me alegraba, porque con ellos, ya no me sentía solo, aunque… tan solo imaginar a un joven rudo y musculoso, que esté viendo uno de sus directos, me excitaba, era una de mis dulces fantasías.

—¡Ehh! Love, hizo que el cuerpo de Erin se estremeciera~

—Ahh… Love, endureció el pene de Erin. 

—Y Erin, tiene hambre de Boniboni~ ¿Algún corderito valiente para tomarlo? —Dije tomando mi consolador favorito entre mis manos y comenzaba a acariciarlo lascivamente, he imaginaba la excitación que causaría a mis espectadores.

 **KILLER:** Mi pene va a explotar.

 **ERIN/LOVE:** Tengo que alimentar a mi Erin ;3;

 **COLOSAL69:** YO ME OFRESCO!!!!

**L DONO 6000 ESTRELLAS.**

´´¡Joder! su espectador favorito, otra vez dono muchas estrellas.´´

—Wow…! Omg , L. Mi corderito!! ¿Directo a la transmisión VIP?

 **L:** No me gusta perder el tiempo.

—L~ corderito~ Tan directo como siempre.

Sin duda le dará una buena transmisión y como regalo de su parte, lo hará en su nombre.

 **COLOSAL69:** Gracias L ;3;

 **ANAL/LOVER:** Ano mojado!! Frota tu ano!!!!

—Ahh ~ L, en realidad no estaba listo, pero realmente hiciste que el ano de Erin se dilatara~

Dirigí el consolador hacia mi rostro, frotándolo en mi mejilla para luego comenzar a chuparlo tratando de lubricarlo con mi saliva, cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente bañado de mi baba, abrí mis piernas por completo, mostrando desvergonzadamente mi entrepierna y frotaba mi ano, no faltaban comentarios de sus pervertidos corderitos. Así que para provocarlos más introdujo dos dedos en su ano, al mismo que comenzaba a lamer la punta del consolador.

—El ano de Erin, se muere de hambre ¿Deberíamos tomar el plato principal?

—Haa .. Echa un vistazo corderito! Erin, comenzará a cenar.

**ERGUIDED/HORSE:** Con cenar te referías a eso (O///O)

 **ERIN/LOVE:** Empújelo de una vez!!

Realmente era divertido provocarlos, con solo rozar el consolador en su ano y hacer ligeros toques, tratando de fingir que lo iba a empujar y leer sus comentaros, exigiendo que ya lo meta en su interior, le era gracioso. Pero no podía aguantarlo más, realmente necesitaba sentirlo dentro, así que no perdí el tiempo y lo introduje en mi esfínter, soltando un gemido, tratando de satisfacer a mis espectadores.

Siempre era lo mismo, se sentía lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo necesitaba uno real, sentir el contacto humano.

 **NTRLover:** Perra, realmente lo siente xD

 **MINER:** ¿Qué tal si lo haces con uno de verdad?

—Haa... —Lo haría, pero no tenía a nadie, a nadie en su vida.

—Nng… Ahh~ vi…braaaa~ Hngh…

No dejaba de gemir, sentía que me iba a desfallecer. Acelere el movimiento de mi mano, que sostenía el consolador, quería sentirlo más profundo.

Yo realmente era un desastre entre gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

 **ERGUIDED/HORSE:** Sus gemidos!!

 **NTRLover:** hazlo más duro perra!!

 **KILLER** : Dónde vives?

—Hnng... L, Corderito... quieres follar el culo de Erin? —Dije sonrojado, retirando a boniboni, para acariciar y meter un dedo en mi ano.

Imaginando lo excitado que debería estar su corderito, al mencionar su Nick, introduje de una el consolador en mi abusado agujero y no pude evitar soltar un largo gemino de placer. Esto les enardecía, que me ponga rudo con las penetraciones.

—HaAng... El ano de Erin se va a romper...

—Oonng ... t-tan grande ... tan apretado.

Estaba llegando a mi límite, ya no podía aguantarlo más, así que aumente la velocidad y dirigí mi mano solitaria a mi pene erecto, para masturbarme. A medida que me iba acercando al orgasmo, trate de acercar mi rostro hacia mi pene y cuando sentí que iba a acabar eyacule en él.

Aleje mi rostro manchado de mi fluido y trate de regular mi respiración, me sentía pegajoso. Me Acerque a la pantalla de mi ordenador, fije mi vista en los views y no pude salir del asombro, mil espectadores. Esto lo tendría que celebrar, pero primero, a despedirse de sus queridos corderitos.

—Haaa…Corderitos~

—Hasta aquí, la transmisión de hoy~

 **ERIN/LOVE:** Haa... esto es todo por hoy Erin

 **NTRLover:** El gato se va a derretir...

—Gracias corderitos, nos vemos el próximo domingo, a la media noche!

—Adiós mis amores. Bye, bye—Me despedí, sonriendo, mostrando mi rostro manchado de semen al mismo que sacaba mi lengua tratando de lamerlo.

 **KILLER** : Whoa... me vine.

 **NTRLover:** Necesita un invitado masculino.

 **MINER:** Fuuck, quiere meterme en ese agujero.

**ERIN TERMINO LA** **TRANSMISIÓN**


	4. ♥♥♥♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Rosa pastel, en el lado oscuro de mi corazón.

A la misma hora en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa y en el mismo bar. Levi Ackerman se encontraba acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos. En uno de esos Bares de los barrios bajos de un distrito que se consideraba peligroso, donde la policía no era bienvenida.

Tal vez frecuentaba ese lugar para pasar el rato o quizás para poder acostarse con alguna mujer y así quitarse todo ese estrés, pero hoy era uno de esos días que solo quería tomarse unos tragos e irse a su departamento y descansar.

Hoy había tenido un día pesado, unas mocosas se habían acercado a su estudio de tatuaje con identificaciones falsas, pero una de ellas por error le dio el verdadero y fueron descubiertas, comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, sin embargo la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que intentaron seducirlo para que las tatuara a pesar de ser menores de edad. Al final Hanji salió a su rescate y las boto del estudio, ella sabía que el pelinegro era un hombre de poca paciencia y no quería tener problemas con la policía.

—Hey, enano—llamó, Hanji— ¿Hoy también lo vas a hacer?

—No, hoy no, loca—Respondió el pelinegro algo mareado por la cantidad de alcohol que bebió— Una cerveza más y me largo…hip—menciono soltando un hipo.

—Ahhhhhhh……—se paró para zarandearlo—Estas hasta la mierda, pequeñín. Ni siquiera estas tratando de alejarme, jajaja.

Y tenía razón, su cabeza se estaba yendo a otro mundo, todo se estaba volviendo lento o era el en su estado etílico ‘’Joder, debería parar de tomar en exceso’’

—Detente o te vomitare encima, cuatro ojos.

Iba a cumplir su palabra hasta que a lo lejos diviso una cabellera castaña, era un joven que extrañamente le parecía conocido, trato de fijarse bien pero un hombre estaba delante de aquella persona.

Tal vez sea… ¿Un ex compañero? No, ¿Algún amigo de Hanji o Erwin? No, ¿Alguno de sus exs? posiblemente, ¿Un familiar? Imposible, ¿Un cliente?... Podría ser. Se fijó de nuevo, afortunadamente el hombre que estaba adelante del joven se movió a un lado.

¡Espera!

Una larga cabellera castaña, prendas de vestir en tonos pastel, Top, falda, Tacos y la falta de senos en su pecho, efectivamente era un hombre, pero se le hacía conocido.

Él es… es…

Es…

Un cliente, si, efectivamente un cliente. Tal vez este borracho, pero nunca podría olvidar un cliente.

—Oye, Levi—toco si hombro—Ese no es… el chico andrógino de los videos porno, Uhmm… como se llamaba E- Er- Eran, Eren…no, no, Er-Er-Erin. Si, si, Erin. El chico pastel—se aplaudió, felicitándose a sí misma por adivinarlo.

—No me jodas, el no estaría en un lugar como este—Dijo, sacando la mano de la castaña que se encontraba tocando su hombro.

—Asi, pues… Entonces lo llamare para averiguar si es o no.

—No te atreverías.

—A que si—y efectivamente lo hizo— ¡HEY, ERIN! —su voz se escuchó sobre la música fuerte del bar.

El chico que supuestamente creía que era un cliente se giró sobre su asiento, y no pude estar más sorprendido por lo que veía, era Erín, su princesa.

El castaño, al verlos se asustó. Se sentía descubierto, pensó que no encontraría a uno de sus espectadores en un bar como este.

—Vamos, chico. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir —dijo el hombre desconocido, acercándose más al chico pastel.

—Está loco, viejo pervertido—dijo Eren Frunciendo el ceño— Váyase a joder a otro—lo empujo y salió corriendo, tratando de huir no solo del hombre que lo acosaba, también huía al ser reconocido por aquella castaña que lo llamo por su seudónimo de camboy.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Levi se encontraba corriendo tras el castaño, esquivando a cualquier individuo que se encontraba en medio

—¡Hey, espera!—gritó, tratando de alcanzar al chico pastel que ya había cruzado la puerta del bar.

Al salir trato de buscarlo con la mirada, en su desesperación por encontrarlo lo llamo por su seudónimo, pero nada. Levi frustrado y decaído, al no haberlo alcanzado se adentró al bar y busco a sus amigos, al divisarlos camino hacia ellos.

—Fiuuu—silbó, Hanji—Eso, no me la vi venir enano—Se ríe a carcajadas.

—Si lo alcanzabas, seguramente hoy cogías, Levi— dijo Erwin, guiñándole un ojo.

—Cállense—Levi frunció el ceño irritado y siguió bebiendo.

Por otra parte, Eren se encontraba en el interior de un taxi rumbo a su departamento, estaba ligeramente asustado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero feliz de no haber sido atrapado por aquel desconocido, no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que hubiera pasado si lo llegaba a alcanzar.

—Ahhhh—soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo en todo el camino.

Ahora podía pensar en la siguiente grabación que haría, aunque el reciente suceso le dio una grandísima idea para el siguiente tema de su video.

Una lencería negra, con una mini falda de cuerina y pantimedias de color negro, con ligueros negros. Para rematar un dildo de espada láser. Rosa o azul, he ahí el dilema, tal vez los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfff soy una desgracia, y sigo siendo un fantasma.  
> Estoy confundida.   
> Te-he


End file.
